Experience/Trivia
The Pokémon with the highest base experience yield is , with a base yield of 608. The Pokémon with the lowest base experience yield are , , and , with a base yield of 28. ** Before Generation V, the Pokémon with the lowest base experience yield was with a yield of 20, and the Pokémon with the highest base experience yields were , , , and , with a yield of 255. * The highest possible number of experience points that can be gained in a single battle is 457,970. This can be done by defeating a level 100 in a Trainer battle in Black and White, using an internationally traded Pokémon at level 1 that is holding a Lucky Egg, with Exp. Point Power ↑↑↑, S or MAX active. This means that given these conditions, a Pokémon could technically advance from level 1 all the way to level 87 in a single battle, provided that it was in the Erratic experience group. ** A Pokémon in the Fast experience group would advance to level 83. ** A Pokémon in the Medium Fast experience group would advance to level 77. ** A Pokémon in the Medium Slow experience group would advance to level 76. ** A Pokémon in the Slow experience group would advance to level 71. ** A Pokémon in the Fluctuating experience group would advance to level 69. ** Before Generation V, the highest number of experience points it was possible to gain was 13,933. This could be done by defeating a level 100 , , , or in a Trainer battle, using an internationally traded Pokémon that is holding a Lucky Egg. This means that the most levels that a Pokémon could advance in a single battle is 25, if a level 1 Pokémon in the Medium Slow experience group defeated the level 100 Pokémon as mentioned above. * The lowest possible number of experience points for a single Pokémon to obtain in a single battle is one. This can be done in Generation V by defeating a level 1 , , or any other Pokémon with a base experience yield lower than 100, using a level 99 Pokémon. ** Before Generation V, this could be done by defeating a level 1 and splitting the experience points between three battling Pokémon. * The Medium Fast experience group is the only group not to have either the highest or the lowest total experience requirement at any level, being bounded by the Slow and Fast functions. The Medium Slow group is the only one to have both the highest and the lowest total experience requirement in at least one level before level 50. * In Generation IV, if a Pokémon is 7/8 of the way to its next level, its Poké Ball on the battle interface will shake from time to time. * Starting in Generation V, there are Legendary Pokémon the player must capture to progress the story. Defeating these Pokémon does not award experience. ** In , defeating or does not yield experience, even if it is knocked out at Dragonspiral Tower due to having a full party and Boxes upon initial encounter. ** In , defeating or at Team Flare Secret HQ does not yield experience. ** In , defeating at Sky Pillar during the Delta Episode does not yield experience. ** In , defeating or at the Altar of the Sunne or Altar of the Moone does not yield experience. * In Generation I, it is possible to receive zero experience points. This is done by having six Pokémon in the party and fighting a level 2 Pokémon with the Exp. All in the bag. When the battle ends, the experience given to the other participants will be zero. * Pokémon Gold and Silver have two unused Experience Groups. Both groups have a similar range to Medium Slow, but require fewer experience points to reach level 100.